herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dilton Doiley
Dilton Doiley is a character from Archie comics. He first appeared in Archie Comics #1 in 1942 as an unnamed boy until the 1950s. He is the brains of the group, and he is very smart. He helps Archie and the gang. The live action version of Dilton was portrayed by Daniel Yang in the pilot of ''Riverdale, ''until Major Curda took over the part for the rest of the show until his death in the season three premiere. History Characters resembling Dilton (in appearance and personality) appeared quite early in Archie stories—one can be seen, unnamed, in Archie Comics #1.1 In Pep Comics #27, a Dilton prototype was named Theodosious, and one named Dilbert was in Archie Comics #34.1 On February 16, 1948, Dilton Doiley proper first appeared in the Archie newspaper comic strip.2 The name Dilton was first used in a comic book in 1950's Pep Comics #78.1 He carries with him all the stereotypical nerdy teen attributes. He is very studious, interested in all academic subjects especially science, speaks high flown language, wears glasses, and is shorter than his friends. It is also stated that he has an IQ of 198 when Archie and the gang all take part in a class IQ test. Yet while he is not particularly interested in dating, he is widely admired by Archie and the gang. Dilton uses his garage as a science laboratory. He is a skilled amateur inventor, but many of his creations do not work out as planned. His intelligence has also won him numerous science awards, and his teachers, particularly Professor Flutesnoot, are very proud of his achievements. Though Dilton often spends much of his time in his lab, he has a secret ambition to be a Riverdale High athlete. Coach Kleats rarely has confidence in him, so Dilton more commonly ends up showing his school spirit by wearing the team mascot costume. However, he has been shown to be able to use his mathematical ability to pitch baseballs like a professional. Even when he is relegated to being Riverdale High's baseball team scorekeeper, he is still a valuable asset even though he once disappointed a girl interested in him who thought he was a regular player. This happened when he noticed that a team winning against Riverdale had committed a batting out of turn error, told Coach Kleats, who then informed the umpire as required in the rules for a judgement and the umpire declared the offending player was out, which allowed Riverdale to win with the opportunity. Writer Alex de Campi was excited to include the character when she wrote the 2015 limited series Archie vs. Predator because she felt he was often overlooked in the regular Archie books.345 Family and friends Dilton's parents appear from time to time, but almost never play a significant role. Both are typically depicted as dark haired and bespectacled like their son. His mother who is both proud of and perplexed at her son's inventiveness, appears more often than his father. Like the teenaged characters, many of Dilton's relatives were simply created for one particular story and were never seen again. In one story in the 1970s, it was revealed that Mr. Doiley is actually Dilton's stepfather. None of Dilton's friends know this except for Chuck Clayton. Dilton, not feeling that he could deal with the shock after it being kept a secret all this time, almost ran away from home. However, after confiding in Chuck about his problem, Chuck made Dilton realize that Mr. Doiley cares about Dilton like a real father and that he would be heartbroken if Dilton ran away from home. Moose Mason is Dilton's closest friend. Despite their completely different personalities, their closeness stems from a mutual understanding and how well they complement each other. Moose considers Dilton his "little buddy" and will do anything to protect him—anyone bullying Dilton would face Moose's wrath. In current stories, this relationship is increasingly being portrayed as symbiotic, with Dilton standing up in favour of Moose—in one story, he even pounces on Reggie Mantle in defense of Moose, when the latter was insulting Moose. Dilton's other close friends include Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. He has helped the gang many times with his various inventions or with his vast knowledge when they are faced with a problem. He is also willing to help his friends if they have difficulty in school. These are just some of the ways that Dilton manages to fit in with the gang. Category:Male Category:Archie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes